pax_regalisfandomcom-20200214-history
Pax Regalis Wiki
Welcome to the Pax Regalis Wiki Welcome to the Pax Regalis Wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about your topic that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! Description Pax Regalis is a novel series that tells the story of what will go on to Sinaya. There will be lots and lots of characters in this story! All of The Esbelia Chronicles cast will finally reprise to its darker spin-off of mine, Pax Regalis, but now there will be even more characters, and that's completely plentiful. My story will be more fantasy-like with bits of contemporary and sci-fi stuff. There will be tons of classes, and not to mentions, fans, swords, greatswords, shortswords, axes, fighting knives, daggers, picks, pickaxes, clubs, blunt weapons, polearms, spears, javelins, throwing sticks, throwing blades, throwing darts, throwing axes, throwing balls, longbows, recurved bows, short bows, reflex bows, crossbows, slings, blowguns, early firearms, thermal weapons, muskets, early artillery, siege engines, early rockets, early incendinaries, composite projectile weapons, whips, sectional weapons, composite weapons, chains, ropes, shields, armors, revolvers, rifles, volley guns, cannons, warships, fortifications and animals of war, but there could be aircraft, modern warships, military vehicles and modern firearms to be introduced too by accident. Since sci-fi characters (including Star Fox characters) will appear in my franchise, I can add some elements to it too, including a special exploration to, not only the solar system, but also other galaxies beyond, with new planets to visit and people to meet, because those planets will also have life, not all planets, but rather few of them. Some elements of The Legend of Zelda can also be added in the story, including the Triforce, elements of the Road Rovers, Alpha and Omega, Winnie the Pooh, Digimon (digital monster), Fire Emblem, Darkstalkers, the fanfics related to the Saban and Nippon wolves (The Grimm's Fairy Tale classics and My Favorite Fairy Tales), the Humongous Entertainment titles the Sonic universe and more can also be retained, for an extended story, but with elements of World of Warcraft, Diablo, Guild Wars, Magic: The Gathering, Dungeons & Dragons, Pathfinder, Starfinder, Mass Effect, Rift, Game of Thrones (or A Song of Ice and Fire), Warhammer 40K, Warhammer, EVE Online, Final Fantasy, Lord of the Rings, Lord of the Rings Online, RuneScape, Halo, Star Trek, Stargate, The Legend of Zelda, Destiny, The Witcher, Wildstar, Star Wars, Star Wars: The Old Republic, Dragon Age, The Elder Scrolls, Marvel Comics, DC Comics, Doctor Who, Harry Potter, Chronciles of Narnia, Inheritance Cycle, Bleach, Voltron, Dragon Ball, Fairy Tail, Arthurian legends, Attack on Titan, Avatar: The Last Airbander (including Avatar: The Legend of Korra), Bayonetta, Bionicle, Borderlands, Dark Souls, Digimon, Dragonriders of Perm, Fullmetal Alchemist, Homestuck, How to Train Your Dragon, The Hunger Games, Conan the Barbarian, Invader Zim, JoJo's Bizarre Adventures, Lovecraftian novels, Maze Runner, MegaMan, Mortal Kombat, My Hero Academia, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, One Piece, James Cameron's Avatar, One-Punch Man, Pacific Rim, Pokemon, Power Rangers, Predator, RWBY, Shadowhunter, Shadowrun, Skulduggery Pleasant, Skylanders, Starcraft, Stormlight Archive, Super Sentai, Throne of Glass, Transformers, The Empire of the Petal Throne, Warrior, Wheel of Time, Wings of Fire, X-Men, Twilight, Left Behind, Sailor Moon, Monster High, H2O: Just Add Water (including H2O: Mako Mermaids), The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy, Disney Princesses, Pixar, The Nutcracker, Mom & Dad Save The World, Lost, God of Thunder, Rayman, Haibane Renmei, Strongbad, Puella Magi Madoka Magica, CSI, Criminal Minds, Brothers Grimm stories, Once Upon a Time, The Hobbit, Tokyo Mew Mew, Pretty Cure!, Pirate of the Caribbean, Monkey Island, Awful Hospital, Herbert West: Reanimator, Rick and Morty, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Teen Wolf, Witches of East End, The Walking Dead, Fantastic Beasts & Where To Find Them, Peter Pan, Rise of the Guardians, Sherlock Holmes, The Sims, Steven Universe, Team Fortress 2, Undertale, Wizard of Oz (including Wicked and Oz the Great and Powerful), The Vision of Escaflowne, Berserk, Zero no Tsukaima, Castlevania, Assassin's Creed, Kingdom Hearts, The Lion King, Moana, Minecraft and many more can also be added (but since I'm a Filipino, I'll add elements of Encantadia, Bagani ''and many other ''fantaseryes and telefantasyas as well), and with touches of many various mythologies. While The Esbelia Chronicles featured death scenes, not having blood in it, but seen how the main character fells into a trap or makes a mistake and then, end of the game, but allowing anyone to return to the last moment you saved before that event happen, like something like this will also happen in the strategy part, the main unit gets defeated, game over, but players can return to the saving part you made, while its very own spin-off, Pax Regalis, shall feature violent death scenes with blood in it as well, to make it look more like a cool story. In the world of Sinaya, its life will mimic life in the beginning of the common era, the medieval era, the postclassical era, the Renaissance era, the Tudor era, the Elizabethan Stuart era, the Baroque era, the Rococo era, the Napoleonic era, the Regency era, the Victorian era, the Edwardian era and fantasy worlds (with a touch of life in modern era and sci-fi worlds), but some of it would have to mimic life in earlier or later decades. I also hope that the Pax Regalis game series will get to be an RPG, and it shouldn't only be played on NES, SNES, Nintendo 64, GameBoy Advance, GameCube, Wii, DS, 3DS and Wii U, Windows and Macintosh, but also on Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch and PlayStation Vita, and so this game series shall contain everything necessary for full experience, including sound effects, music score, voices, and even cinematic cut scenes, as most MS-DOS games have. For the music score, I always thought that most of the songs from the games I really love to hear, including the Fire Emblem series can fit in, of course, that doesn't mean that my series will only have music compositions taken from other games, like Super Smash Brothers do, this time, it will feature as well, original music compositions made by me and a good orchestra band I can find and hire. Not only that, but also songs made by music singers we all know since the '70s till today, including Michael Jackson, Whitney Houston, Donna Summer, Shakira, Christina Aguilera, Bee Gees and much more, plus even 30s and 40s songs made by those singers like Bing Crosby, the Andrews Sisters, Tommy Dorsey, Rusty Draper, Duke Ellington, Ivie Anderson, Benny Goodman, Al Hart, Kay Kyser, Peggy Lee, Dean Martin, Dinah Shore, Cab Calloway, the Ike Carpenter Orchestra, Varetta Dillard, Floyd Dixon, Fats Domino, Louis Jordan & His Tympany Five, Jack McVea, Gatemouth Moore, Wild Bill Moore, Hal Singer, Peetie Wheatstraw, Lester Williams, Johnny Dodds' Black Bottom Stompers, Cliff Edwards, the Ink Spots, Django Reinhardt, Frankie Trumbauer & His Orchestra, Joe Venuti, Eddie Lang and much more. This series can even get some music bands and musicians from all around the world, since this game will feature some sort of "around the world" exploration to attach to its rightful culture. However, ancient music, medieval music (including music from the eras of ars antiqua, ars nova and ars subtillior), Renaissance music, Baroque music, galant music, classical period music (1750s-1820s), Romantic music, religious music, film scores from fantasy and sci-fi movies, opera music, folk songs, sea shanties, work music, nursery rhymes, classical music from around the world, requiems, military marches, patriotic songs, national anthems, marching songs, war songs, traditional music, ethnic music, fiddle music, indigenous music, ballroom music, military music, oral traditions, Arabesque music, world music, danger music, and many other soundtracks from fantasy and sci-fi video games, TV shows and movies, including classical music from all over the world, are also included to fit into Sinayan atmosphere. For the sound effects... well, you know, since it will feature some of the characters from the Humongous Entertainment franchises, the sound effects we heard from it, will be on this series, as well as other sound effects from other series including Star Fox, The Legend of Zelda, Mario Brothers, Fire Emblem, among others, but with Pax Regalis, it'll have darker sound music to be also included (like gunshots, screaming crowds, burning fire, etc.), and on the contrary, sound effects from all of the above are kept. Category:Browse